tough world
by Sinister-thing
Summary: bella a sweet innocent girl does something that she won't just regret but will change her life for better or worse... she decides.
1. Chapter 1

**hey hope you guys like this i just sat at my lap top and started typing and this is what i got.**

* * *

chapter 1

I met edward cullen in the second grade, we were like the outcast of our class. So we gravitated towards each other. Me being the metal chompers of the class and him being the four eyes scrawny boy of the class we became best friends inseprable.

Every wensday at lunch time we'd bring each other a snack, that went on until the 5th grade.

"Man, Edward are you getting your little girl friend to bring you food now what are you going to become a fat pig when you grow up." a group of boys were looking at us laaughing it was the blond hair boy in the front named Mike newton.

"Come on edward lets go" i said grabbing his arm and pulling his arm.

"how about you shut up newton" edward yelled back.

"what cullen" mike said charging over to us i got in the middle right when mike swung his right fist and hit me in the face and i fell to the floor.

"having your girl take the hit for you cullen." mike yelled i got up and pushed mike to the floor. thats when the teacher came out and pointed at me and mike to come with her.

i got lunch detention while mike got after school detention. when i went out side i didn't see edward any where so i went to look for him i still couldn't find him the bell for class rung i went to my class hopping he would be in there and he was.

he didn't even glance my way when i tried to talk to him after class.

the next day i tried to talk to him and he turned quickly and yelled. "leave me alone your an annoying loser"

i was to shocked to ask him what i did wrong. the boys from yesterday laughed from afar and i turned not wanting them to see me cry and ran off.

after that edward started to hang out with the boys of the school while i sat alone at lunch and ate my sandwich and cookie.

then after a week of not talking it dawned on me that edward and i we were not friends anymore and that hurt me the worst.

**8 years later**

"bells time for school." charlie yelled through the door. "get up" then i heard his foot steps go down the stairs. i groaned and got up.

first thing i saw when i got into the bathroom was my sicko main of hair. i groaned louder and got in the shower washing my hair was the first thing i did. then i had a nice hot shower and got out my hair went to the middle of my back it was flat and straight.

i combed through it and left it down then i put my hoody on to hide my bruises i recieved last night. i put on some jeans then a pair of my ugg boots and and grabbed my keys. my back pack was right by the window and i didn't feel like being harrassed by charlies 'friends' so i went out the window.

the drive was short like always i stepped out my old and busted truck and started walking. edward was with his guy friends and he actually did grow up to be a heartbreaker. he had copper hair and the clearest green eyes. he didn't have his glasses anymore so it all worked out for him, me on the other hand i got my braises removed and i have my retainer but i only have to were it at night.

as i passed i knew they were going to make a snarky remark. "look at that ugly ass passing oh wait thats her face." brian a friend of edwards said and they all started laughing except for emmett. he turned shook his head and looked apologetic at me.

i kept walking and went into my first hour same routine as usual get picked on people throw things at me, and get called on every time for an answer.

Second hour didn't go any better. the whole day went bad and the worst period was fourth. i had Emmett in that class and i sat right beside him. we had a group work and i was paired with him.

" Hey I'm sorry about the guys they are stupid and immature." he apologized.

"it's ok." i said not looking at him.

"No it's not I'm tired of sitting around seeing you not stand up for yourself."

"can we finish this?" i asked pointing toward the sheet. He nodded his head and we began working. That is until i reached down to pick up my pencil, he stopped and just looked at my shoulder. I looked at what he was staring at and saw a huge black bruise of when i was pushed into the wall last night. i covered it back up and started working on our little group activity. I finished it as Emmett sat there in shock.

just as he was about to say something i stood up and left right when the bell rang. i tried to get out of there as quickly as ppossible. but he caught up and grapped my arm making me wince he instantly let go. "Who did that to you"

"It's none of your buisness." i said trying to walk again he grabbed my arm again.

"ooo looks like Emmetts going for Bella" i heard edward laugh. then some other people started laughing also.

I snatched my arm away and kept walking holding myself tight. _Gosh mom i wish you were here right now, but god only knows were you are. _

the rest of the day went by horribly and for the first time I actually wanted to go home.

In P.E. I don't know what happened but I broke down. I actually went behind the bleachers sat down on the dirt and cried i took out the pocket knive from my jacket and cut three thin lines in my rist. i let the tears fall as i felt a release of emotions ooze out my cuts. i sighed deeply and took out a cloth from my other pocket and rapped it around the cuts so it could soke up the blood and cover my cuts, at least i didn't have to wear cover up today because i would have been screwed if it came of with me wiping my face.

i got up and walked around the bleachers to find every one already went in side to change back out. After i change i got my stuff and went straight to my car.

but before i could make it i bombarded right into a brick wall. i fell on the floor and my stuff scattered. i looked up to see who it was that i ran into and it was none other than edward.

"watch were you going swan" he said in anger.

"here let me help you" emmett said as he started to help me pick up my crap from off the floor. what i didn't know that fell was my sharpend pocket knive and pain pills.

"what are you a druggy now " edward and his boys laughed.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP EDWARD" Emmett yelled. the guys stopped laughing and looked at emmett shocked than walked away sensing that Emmett was going to blow. "Let me see your arm Bella" he said when the guys left. i shook my head no and tried to grab my stuff from him when he put it out of my reach. "DAMMIT let me see your arm bella" he snapped.

I was fighting an internal battle between opening up to him infront of jasper one of their other stupid friends, and not showing him my arm. instead of waiting for my answer he grapped my arm and yanked the sleeve up showing the hand marks i got from home and the cuts i gave my self.

"what did you do to your self" he asked and i snapped my head up and grabbed my belongings from him and ran as fast as i could to my car.

i hated my life.

* * *

please review and tell me what you think.


	2. i need family

**hey this chapter is off of christina aguilera's song fighter**

**_maybe learn alittle bit faster_**

**_make my skin abit thicker_**

**_make me so much wiser_**

**_thanks for making me a fighter_**

* * *

chapter 2

When I got home the house was actually quiet. I walked in the front door to see that my aunt Lexi was in town she was my moms sister. Every time she came by my dad sent his friends away, because she thrreatened to call the cops on him even though he has alot of money, she has more and she could put him behind bars for a malenia.

"Aunt Lexi" I exclaimed as I ran into her arms.

"Bella look at you" she smiled."So beautiful but so boyish rose and I are just going to have to fix you up then." Rose my cousin was a blond haired beauty and I was just plain old brown haired bella.

"Bella!" she screeched as she flung herself into my arms. "Look at you why are eyou dressed like this you know how your suppost to dress when we are in town."she smiled I knew she was messing with me. "come on go tell me everything thats going on with you and boys"

She dragged me up the stairs and into my room. "ok Bella show me "she demanded as she crossed her arms. I took my jacket of and showed the bruises I had recieved. "Thats it your coming with us." she said with unshead tears.

"It's only a few more months and i'll be long gone to college o.k." I said throwing my jacket on the chair next to my closet.

I layed down on my bed and closed my eyes."fine I'm staying and then his stupid little friends won't come over any more." I looked up at her and jumped up giving her the biggest hug I could.

"Thank you thank you thank you" I said jumping up and down. We laughed and giggled it was the first time in a year I laughed so much.

The next day Rose woke me up bright and early "Come on Bella make over time." she dragged me out of bed and to the bathroom.

She curled my hair and put blush on me, eyeliner, the works. I looked into the mirror and saw my reflection she gave me a smokey eye and nuetral lipstick with a light cover of gloss.

My hair was shiny and had volume. I was amazed at my appearence, she took my hand and took out my clothes that her and aunt Lexi bought me as they traveled. She took out some pants and a tanktop. Then she took out a victoria's secret sweater it was pink, was tight around the torso and showed off the curve of my breast.

"Rose i can't wear this." i said looking at my reflection in the mirror i actually liked what I was seeing.

"Shut up your wearing it" she said ending the conversation. today Rose was inrolling in forks high to day we took her car when we rolled up every one was looking at her red bmw.

when i got out the passenger seat i dout they knew who i was then Rose got out she had some victoria's pink yellow sweatpants on she had a tank top on with the matching jacket. her hair was in a high ponytail with a few strands framing her face. she had brown eye shadow on her llips with pink gloss her lashes longer than they already were without the mascara.

"come on bella" she said as she started walking, hips swaying from side to side. i walked beside her and we made our way through the parking lot. edwards group were staring at us as we walked and noticed that he wasn't looking at Rose he was looking at me.

"hey baby." Some one from behind said, I turned and saw it was Mike Newton ugh.

"Are you talking to us" Rose asked.

"Yeah i know your lucky aren't you" Rose narrowed her eyes and laughed.

"You won't be lucky if you keep talking to us" she smiled walking closer to him.

"And why is that" he smiled licking his lips trying to be sexy. gross.

"Because i'll tear your fucking balls of and make you eat them on a silver platter. Now fuck off" She smiled touching his face with her hand and her blue eyes were so menacing that i was even scared.

Mike's eyes widened and he scurried off. "And that's how it's done" rose laughed and bowed. "i laughed with her.

we walked in the office and rose got her schedule we had the first three classes together and p.e.

we were a bit early so we walked back to her car and sat out side talking. "Hey I'm Edward Cullen I don't believe we've met" he said looking at Rose and me. his friends were looking from afar.

Rose looked at him then she looked at me and asked me with her eyes if this was him. I nodded, "oh i know exactly who you are assward i think you owe my cousin a fucking apology you fucking dick" she said pointing her finger in his face.

"what the fuck are you talking about?" he asked.

" Take one more fucking look cullen and i'm sure you'll know exactly who I am" I spoke up. He looked down at me his eyes widened.

"Bella"he asked a smile formed on his lips." damn i never thought i'd get an erection over _you_" right after he finished the sentence Rose punched him in the face. "Fucking bitch" he gasped.

"Don't talk shit stupid ass wipe." rose pushed off her car and got in edwards face." Listen Fucker, I dare you to say another word about her and i will let her kick your ass, because the bella you knew isn't here anymore, she's with family who cares about her and she has her confidence back asshole. so you better watch your back" Rose bumped passed him and into the school i laughed at her. that's my cousin and she definantly is giving me my confidence and violent nature back.

cullen looked at me "what the fuck are you laughing at" he asked.

"Someone who is totally fucked" i said and bumped harder than rose did and walked in to the school just as the bell rang.

* * *

review please and tell me what you think.

Sinister thing;)


	3. paarty's suck

**hey thanks for reviewing bedb was hilarious i couldn'tt stop laughing hope you guys enjouy this chapter**

* * *

chapter 3

The day didn't go by so badly and actually it was one of the best days ever. I felt like me again, before my mom left before charlie started bringing his extra curricular activities home.

I was invited to a party in two weeks and I actually got complements. My day was going by perfectly. when we got home we did our home work and then went to port angeles and went shopping and to the movies. we saw princess and the frog.

It was a cute movie I thought. Rose was throughing pop corn at the guys infront of us the whole time. they would turn around and look at us but we just looked at the screen and seemed like we were intrested in the movie.

after the movie was over we walked dowwn the stairs and were almost out when one guy grabbed my arm.

"we know you were throwing popcorn at us" the guy said he had dirty blond hair and he had the clearest blue eyes he was hot he was perfectly built and he wore his pants over his ass and didn't have skinny jeans on.

"and what if we were" i asked smiling.

"I think you owe me and my friends here an apology and a date friday night." he added smiling, "I'm Joseph and these are my two friends brent and Izeck"

"Bella and this is my cousin Rose" i said nodding toward her.

"sorry about that i was actually the popcorn thrower" she smiled.

"It's alright I might have to wash the butter out my hair, but it's o.k." he laughed.

"So you still want that date" she asked biting her lip.

one of his friends groaned "yeah we do izeck has a girl so I'll take you." Brent had light brown hair that was curly and he had hazel brown eyes. he was built just like Joseph they were all in the 6 foot catagory while we were in the five.

Rose giggled "alright lets go"

izeck went home as me, joseph, rose, and brent went to an italian restrauant. I had so much fun i couldn't see straight.

At the end Joseph kissed my cheek. "umm i know this is alittle soon but cna i kiss you on the lips, fuck that sounded so babyish umm I-" i kissed him softly on the lips then pulled back he looked at me and smiled. "o.k. umm see you around then?" i shrugged my shoulders and got into roses car and she drove off.

2 months later.

"Rose i really don't want to go to this party." i whined as she put lip stick on me. i had a black mini skirt that had suspenders and a white long sleeved v-neck. I put some black flat boots on that went just below my knees. rose had some pants that shouldn't even be called pants because they wer so tight on, and she had on and a leather jacket that stopped at her rib cage she buttoned the bottem button and left the rest open so the could see her squeezed together boobs. disgusting I know. we drove to the party and got out the car it was held at the cullen house. I really didn't want to be here.

It was a Friday night and I just had a feeling that something was going to happen tonight that I didn't want to happen but i just didn't know what it was.

we walked inside and Rose went sraight for Emmette he was talking to some guys when rose popped up right beside him. "Hey em " she said with her arms crossed Emmette looked like a dog about to be handed a treat which he was.

"H-H-Hey R-Rose" he said looking at her breast. I watched as rose played emmette like a violen. it was hilarious. he tried to act casual by leaning against the wall then loosing his footing and stumbled and almost fell over i covered my mouth to try not to laugh.

"Do you want something to drink" i looked up to see non other then Edward Cullen standing next to me with two cups in his hands. he offered me one and I took it. we both drank from our cups at the same time. "So how have you been doing" he asked out of no werre for some reason i started to feel woosy and really dissy and my ears started hurting.

"Can we go some where more quieter" i asked stumbling a bit. what the fuck was wrong with me I only took a few gulps of my drink. he brought me up the stairs and everything got dizzy I felt my self falling and thought i was going to hit the floor but instead i landed on a soft bouncy matress.

Before my mind could ketch up to what was happening i felt my clothes being shed off. "no" i heard myself say. i tried to push at the hands but i was easily restrained.

"Bella just let it happen alright it wont hurt you'll like it" he said pulling my skirt down and i felt a cool breeze to where i was exposed and i felt liquid pull. what was in that drink. i thought.

I felt his body on me,"please" i moaned as i felt him get ready to penetrate me.

I heard him slur "Bbbbeeeeeella yoooour buteful" I knew that the stuff wasn't just in my drink but his also and he thrusted slowly into me breaking my bearier in one fluid motion.

i screamed as i felt the pain, then everything from there was panting, moaning, groaping, you name it we did it, i was so fucked I couldn't even open my eyes after we were done.

* * *

i opened my eyes and saw a clear wite cieling i rolled over and felt a body next to mine i snapped up quickly and looked to see who was beside me it was edward fucking cullen. I jumped up out of bed and started looking for my clothing. i found my skirt, shirt and braw but not my fucking panties.

i decided to forget it and i put my clothes on and I walked right out that house. rose was no longer their and i got so pissed with her i called her cell and got voice mail so i had to walk home and I climbed the roof top, I opened my window and jumped in.

Rose was asleep on my bed with Emmett I got my little nose maker out my closet pressed the button and the loud horn squealed waking her and emmett right up.

"Emmett get out I'm tired and i want to sleep on my own bed" i said i knew they didn't do any thing because rose still had her pants intack and emmett only had his shirt off so my bed was clean.

I got onto it snuggled into my pillow and fell sraight to sleep.

* * *

review please and tell me what you think

Sinister-thing


	4. too much life

**hey sorry for taking so long to update, but after this chapter i was thinking to make it into like a game plan story what would you guys think of that? please tell me I really want to know!**

**hope you like it**

* * *

After the party the next day charlie woke up to finding emmett in the house it didn't go by well. So he kicked her out, my aunt Lexi was in europe and couldn't come get her so she went to stay at emmetts.

i was there alone again, and not even 3 hours went by until charlie had his friends back over. All 5 of them together was the definition of trouble.

_remember bella it is only two more weeks until you graduate._ i told myself.

and just like i expected, Billy, one of the guys my dad lost a bet to, came up and stormed into my room. "hey _beautiful_" he said with a devious smile. " thought you got away from us didn't you"

I stayed quiet. He walked over to me and grabbed my chin. "you forgot that while I'm here I get free access to you. Your dads deal did not ware off. I get you and he gets the money.

Now I promised you i was going to wait until you got out of highschool to take you for my son. I still mean that, but if your going to be with us then you better be respectful and answer a question when asked." his breath was foul with liquor.

I snatched my face away and he slapped me hard. he sighed then grabbed my throat, squeezing it like a stress ball. I couldn't get no oxegyn through my air pipes what so ever. i started to struggle hit him in the face only brought on punches to my ribs . i began to black out and the only thing i could see was a beautiful, angel baby, her hair was mahogony and her eyes were green.

I tried to scream for help but all i got was a little cry from the baby girl. I tried to reach her and once i touched her she evaporated. i sat up coughing as i caught my breath. I was in my room on the floor and there was no one in sight, Billy was gone, and I didn't here any conversation from down stairs.

I walked down stairs to see that rose was looking out the window "Rose,"

"My mom is coming and she'll be staying here until we go off to college charlie and his idiots are 'on the run' as you could say." she said using air quotes. "we are here for you bella."

I smiled and teared up alittle as I hugged her to me tightly. "sisters for ever" I said.

"Sisters forever" she reapeated.

$&

2 weeks later.

"Isabella Swan" the announcer called as i stepped up on the podium, and recieved my highschool daploma. I took it and smiled shaking the faculty's hands.

The rest of our 2009 class was called and after Angela was done giving her speech we all threw our hats off and celebrated the start to freedom.

once the graduation was over Aunt Lexi took me and Rose out to dinner. It actually felt like I was in a family, we laughed and talked, and a had a great time.

"So bella you going to come with us and travel around the world." Aunt Lexi asked smiling while she took a bite of her salad.

"Actually, I got excepted in to Hawaii University of Manoa." I said shrugging.

"Hawaii university?" she asked smiling. I nodded my head. " when are you leaving."

"Next saturday" I whispered.

"What when were you going to let me know about this' she looked alittle hurt about the thought that i didn't tell her sooner. "and Rose, you knew?" Rose nodded her head yes.

"We didn't want you to tell charlie. Or let it slip that she was leaving to hawaii." Rose explained.

" how do you expect to pay for it?" Lexi asked.

"I got a full ride." I said. She nodded and smiled.

" Bella your growing up" she said and then the water works started up.

"awww don't cry Aunt Lexi" I said patting her back and giving her a hug.

"I'm sorry" she said fanning her face to make the tears go away. "It seems like yesterday you and rose were playing princess"

then rose started crying because it barley sunk in that I was going so far. Then I started crying because everyone else was crying. Then we started laughing at how rediculous we must have looked.

"I want you to be safe out there you here me?" she said wiping my face. I nodded.

after that, the days went by so fast, and I was off to hawaii before I knew it.

I was going to start my new life and I did not know how true that statement was .

$&

4 months later.

"So did you find out what they were." Alice a girl I met when I first got to this campus asked . She was short and had spikey hair. her eyes were an amazing shade of green.

"No Alice I didn't. I find out today." I said getting up from the couch I was sitting on in our dorm. Alice was sitting on her bed looking at a vogue magazine. I told her that her and my cousin would get along great, She doesn't believe me yet.

"O.k. when you go I want to go to" she still was looking at her magazine as she talked, " Oh and just so you know, once I find out what they are we are going shopping." I rolled my eyes and got ready for the day.

"Miss Swan It looks like everything is going good with the babies, there developing rapidly also, usually twins would still have there eyes closed, any baby for that matter. What month are you on again?" He asked as he moved the scope over my rounded stomach.

"5th" I answered.

"There developing quickly, would you like to know the sex of the babies?" he asked.

"yeah" i said nodding my head.

" he showed me the sex of them both" i could not beileve i was going to be a mother of two. It's just my luck to get pregnant at 18, on my first time, while i was drunk, with a guy that I hated.

I wonder how Rose is going to take it....... Oh yeah I'm screwed.

* * *

**hey what did you think! and yes i'm sorry bella got knocked up unfortanetly and i'm sure you guys know who the father is... Right.**

**review and tell me what you think.**

**sinister-thing;)**


	5. wow didn't see that coming

Oh my gosh, what the hell I have been hungry nonstop I feel like I'm going to explode. My stomach is big and round and seems like it's the only thing gaining on me. My doctor said only 2 more weeks until these rug rats come out. I felt sore my feet were swollen and I couldn't even touch let alone see them if I looked straight down I have to stand in front of a mirror to see my whole body.

And you know what's really weird still have my cravings isn't that suppost to stop in the middle of the pregnancy.

My aunt flew down here just for their birth. Rose was extremely angry I didn't tell her until the fifth month.

I was so happy when the babies came early , but wasn't happy with the pain. After a few years I heard that my dad died in his car. They said it was a man that tried to high jack his car. He was shot in the head. But I didn't believe that, because Charlie was in so much deep shit it was impossible for him to get out of.

"Mommy I don't want to leave"

"Yeah me either" my 2 girls said. They were now 4 years old and as bad as ever. I needed to go to Forks, Washington to deal with Charlie's crappy house that I loathed and his possessions. We were going to be gone for a few weeks.

"Mommy Please don't take us let us stay at Ms. Susie's house instead. I will be good I promise" Anastasia pleaded grabbing my leg. I let out a little laugh at her pout. She looked exactly like me except for the pure green eyes her sister had his green eyes as well and had his exact hair color it was really unique except for just a little bit of brown a little bit of read she also had blond streaks. It was like a dusty brown color but it was beautiful.

"Yeah just as good as a alligator" Elaina scoffed.

"Shut up" Anastasia yelled, then Elaina was just about to pounce when I told them to knock it off and get ready.

"We are leaving now so if you are forgetting something that's too bad" I yelled up the stairs, Both my girls ran down the stairs Anastasia in pink and red and Elaina in pink and green.

Elaina liked to have her hair in a ponytail with 2 strands coming out in the front to frame her cute little face, and Anastasia like to have her hair half up half down. Both of my daughters hair went down to their lower backs.

"I can't believe your making us go" Anastasia said with her hands on her hips looking like a mini Alice.

"Well you're going, so lets go." I said shutting her little banter.

&$&

When we arrived Rose was the first to greet us skipping right over me and to my kids. "Oh my gosh look how big you are" she smiled kissing them on their cheeks as they giggled.

"Aunty Rose why haven't you come to visit us?" Elaina said putting her hands on her hips now looking like an exact replica of rose.

"Well I've been busy, and who do you think you talking to like that?" Rose said now doing her exact same stance.

Elaina smiled sweetly and then ran and jumped into Emmett's arms. He picked her up swinging her around while she squealed. Anastasia was with aunt Lexi.

After our greeting we all went to aunt Lexi's house and put our stuff away. It was a six hour trip from Hawaii to Washington and I was exhausted. The girls and I took went to bed early and since they didn't know the house very well they slept on either sides of. When I woke that morning the girls weren't up yet.

So I decided to go for a little walk, I actually got some sun when I was out there in Hawaii it was hard not to. I had a light golden shade on my skin. I put high lights in my hair and it looked natural there. Here it looked like I was a want to be instead of who I let show back in Hawaii.

I walked for about 10 minutes seeing my old neighborhood. Nothing changed it was the same old ugly gray forks. When I decided to turn back around and go to the house. I saw a shiny black Keonigsegg CCX.

It pulled over to the shoulder of the road and a person got out. "Bella?" a man with curly blond hair, and a big build said walking up to me.

"Ummm Yeah?" I asked cautiously.

"It's me Jasper, Jasper Whitlock"

"Jasper woah, you look different" I said starring at the now buff and built body instead of the toned body I remember in high school. He chuckled.

"Yeah I'm in kick boxing and I have a gym in Port Angeles. Edwards running it with me" he said with timid smile.

"Oh Edward Cullen" he nodded.

"I'm sorry for our actions back in high school, it was really stupid and immature." He said looking down at the ground.

"Hey it wasn't really your fault mostly your best friends fault but you didn't stop it either" I said.

"I know and I'm sorry for that also."

"It's okay, I forgive you." I smiled.

"You look good by the way, where did you go college at?" he asked clearing his throat.

"Hawaii University" I smiled. "And I still live there" I said smirking.

" Wow no wonder, you have a nice tan by the way. I think I should go over there and get some sun." he laughed. I looked at his pale complection .

"Yeah you should" I said he laughed at my bold statement.

"So where are you headed?"

Umm back to my aunt's house"

"You need a ride?" he asked pointing to his car.

"Umm sure" I said shrugging he went on the passenger side and opened the door. I slid in to his car. It was stylish and masculine the way the inside was built it looked as if it was built for him.

He slid into the driver side, buckled up and drove off. "So how has your life been" I asked.

"It's actually to my liking. I love my job. Get great work outs" he smiled winking.

I laughed at him was he seriously flirting with me right now. "Maybe we can work out together sometime" he suggested.

"I think I can spare some time," I smiled.

"You think?" he smiled. I looked at him then turned my head to look out the window blushing. "So tell me what has been going on with you"

"umm well I have two adorable little girls. Who are now 4" I said looking at his reaction. He raised his eye brows.

"So are you and the father together still?" he asked his brows furrowed and his fist tightened on the steering wheel.

"No we are not, we never were it was only a one night thing, and he was gone" I said shrugging. "But I'm not complaining because my daughters are wonderful."

"You seem like a really good mother" he said looking at me, admiring me.

"Thanks" I said smiling back at him.

"Here we are" he said pulling into the drive way.

"Thanks for the ride Jasper" I smiled getting out the car.

"You're welcome, hey Bella I'm going to need your number if you still want to work out" He winked.

I laughed at him and typed my number into his black berry. "Here you go" I said.

"thank you" he smiled at me. I closed his door and walked to the porch, turned and waved goodbye. Right when I got into the house my daughters almost ran me over hugging me.

"We were so worried about you and how can you leave without us" Anastasia whined.

"oh hush, your okay" I said kissing her forehead. Elaina was just holding onto my leg really tight.

What am I going to do with these kids I thought with a full grown smile plastered on my face.

&$&

The day after, jasper called and asked if I wanted to go to the gym today. I said sure why not, completely forgetting the fact that Edward was going to be there also.

"Hey Bella" Jasper said as he leaned against the entrance of his work out place. I had on some Victoria's Secret Pink collection sweat pants, that were green and a spaghetti strap shirt, hair pulled into a messy bun.

"Hey Jasper" I smiled walking up to him, he gave me a hug. "Ready to be destroyed" He smiled.

"Question is, are you" he laughed at my stupid comeback.

For the next 3 hours we were running stretching, doing cardiovascular, abs, arms, all the muscles he could think of. I just think he likes to see me sweat.

"Okay, now we will be doing a little sparring session. Here put on these gloves" he said as he handed some boxing gloves to me. "now I want you to punch my hands in this pace" he said demonstrating with his hands in tight fists. "now on that third punch I want you to use as much force as you can, not to where it hurts you but were it hurts me." I nodded in understanding this wasn't nothing hard, I started getting into self defense and kick boxing classes right after I had the twins.

After a while of me hitting him and hurting him, he wanted payback so we ended up sparring. I had jasper on his back trying to pin him he reversed it quickly putting me on my stomach, I did another reverse and he ended up on his back me on top as I punched him with my boxing gloves. He reversed it and pinned me down hard using his full strength. I was breathing hard as I was facing up looking at him.

He was breathing hard also, our chests moved in perfect sync. I looked into his clear blue eyes and he looked into my brown ones and before I knew it we were making out on the floor of the sparring room. His tongue swept against my lower lip and I opened my mouth eagerly.

Jasper's hands moved down my sides than back up to cup my breast gently, I arched into him. He smiled against my lips and pulled me greedily to his body.

His hips grinded tightly in between my legs making me unwillingly moan. I'm sure if we did that a few more minutes we would have been having sex on that floor. I heard a throat clear and reality set back in I pushed jasper off me and sat up not looking at the person or at jasper.

Jasper cussed and got up helping me up off my butt. I looked up to see who interrupted my pleasure session with jasper to find Edward Cullen, standing in the door way looking shocked to see me again, as I was him.

* * *

**hey it's sinister thing. yeah sorry i haven't updated in a while just had writers block on this story. and yes sorry her edward have a little something something.**

**do you think edwards going to be jealous? mmmmhhhmmmmm i have no clue.**

**review and don't be afraid to tell me what you think about this chapter i nnnneeeeeeddddd input.**

**love sinister;)**


	6. flash

When I saw him all these memories flooded back to me.

"_if it wasn't for you I would be so great off" my father yelled at my mom._

"_Then leave ass hole" My mom screamed back. "If you don't want to be here then get the fuck out"_

_I curled in my bed and covered my ears as she yelled at him. _

"_Who the hell do you think your telling to leave bitch" he yelled. There was a crash to the floor and fumbling._

"_Go to hell Charlie" my mom screamed, than it was glass crashing and yelling. I couldn't take it. I opened my second story window and crawled out of it landing on the branch of a tree outside. I climbed out the tree and ran. As far as I could, when I stopped I sat on the ground and cried. I didn't go home until 3:oo in the morning, that was how every night went. _

_The next morning I walked down the stairs to find my mom sitting at the kitchen table hand covering her eyes_. _She was crying uncontrollably. "Mommy?" I asked softly._

_She looked up at me and tried to smile. "Hey baby," she opened her arms, and I walked into them._

"_Mommy what's wrong?" I said as I looked at her bruised cheek, and her swollen eye, and it brought tears to my eyes. Her pain was mine, it hurt to see her hurt._

"_Nothing baby" she said her voice was horse, she kissed me and hugged me holding me closer to her as she cried._

_#_

_That night I heard them going at it again, mom was yelling at him again, she abruptly stopped as I heard a crash to the floor. "I'm sick of you Renee when I ask for you to get pregnant again you will get pregnant again." I heard his foot falls on the hard wood floor. "Now give me what I ask for" he spat. I ran to the stairs to see him over my mother. She was on the floor as he held her by her arm and yanked her hair, roughly. "Mommy" I said softly. They didn't notice my presence and Charlie ripped her clothing off. She tried to fight him off, but he was stronger. I watched as he took her roughly on that floor as she cried and yelled in pain. _

_# _

_That next morning she was sitting on the coffee table again. She saw me as I came in._

"_Come here, Isabella" she said softly. I walked over to her and hugged her fiercely as she hugged me too. "Baby, mommy loves you so much", she said as she stroked my hair. "I will always love you baby, o.k." I nodded my head. She kissed me on the fore head. I was ten. _

_Edward was the only person I could look to for relief. He was nice and I was always at peace with him._

_When I got home one night my mom was on the floor uncontious. After 911 was called they worked on her. They said it was a minor stroke. I didn't know what it meant at the time. _

_Three weeks later_

"_Mommy?" I called as I went into my room. She was sitting on the bed. _

"_Baby come here" she said quietly. I walked over to her and she pulled me into a tight hug. "Bella I want you to look after yourself. When you go to bed at night lock this door, every single night. Okay." She said holding my arms so I was looking at her. "I love you, you hear me? Don't let your father tell you anything else." She took off her necklace that she always wore. It was my grandmothers. She took it off of her and put it on me. "You be safe baby" she said. "I love you so much Isabella" she said trying to hold back tears. She took a deep breath and stood. "Baby, do not tell Charlie about that necklace." She pulled me to her again and kissed me softly on the fore head, before walking out the door it wasn't long before I heard the front door open and close. Something in me snapped and I ran to my mom, but right when I got out side, the car took off down the road and I never saw her again._

That was right before Edward Cullen blew me off because some guys were messing with him. I hated him, because he wasn't there for when I needed him most. All of my hatred came back at him. The hatred I had for my father, for the stupid guys at school, all of it came back to Edward.

Present time

"Umm wow um I'm gonna go" I said about to turn and leave.

"Edward man you have the worst timing," jasper said as he started to escort me to my car.

"Sorry, I came to tell you that I'm leaving today at 9:00 for my plane." He said looking at jasper.

"Back to California?"jasper asked.

"Yeah I am expanding our business" he said seriously.

"oh alright" jasper said.

"So who is your friend?" Edward asked, looking at me up and down.

"oh hey I will see you tomorrow" I said not giving jasper a chance to answer, and turning around to give him a hug. "do not say anything" I whispered fiercely. "Bye jasper, and thanks for the um work out," I said walking out the door barley catching the 'you too,' he gave. I got in my car and drove home. Right when I got the first thing I saw, were my daughters practicing volleyball in the house.

"Elaina, Anastasia, what did I say about volley ball in the house" I asked. They looked down and mumbled sorry.

After telling them to go outside and play, I ran upstairs to take a shower, thinking of things to do when we got back to Hawaii.

Elaina Pov

"O.k are you sure this will work?" Ana asked me. She was always no fun.

"Yes while mom sends us to camp for the summer you go and tell them I stayed at home because I was sick. Since mom will be flying us to California, I will change the location so he will drop you off at camp and me at his house."

"Elaina I don't know mom will be really angry if she finds out." Ana said tossing the ball back to me.

"Do you want to do this or not?" I demanded.

"O.k. I will" she agreed.

"Great!" I said jumping in my spot up and down.

Anastasia Pov

I have a bad feeling about this.

* * *

**hey it's sinister thing hope you liked it. **

**please review and tell me if you want a Epov**

**because i am stuck on that.**

** love you sinisterthing ;)**


	7. wow

BPOV

Jasper and I have had a few dates here and there, he's very sweet and chivalrous. I don't know how to explain it. But he makes me happy.

My daughters weren't very happy about mommy having a _boy_ around.

Today Jasper is meet the girls, I was a little nervous about that also. Hopefully he didn't see the resemblance.

"mom!" I heard Anastasia yell as I heard a thud to the ground. I ran up the stairs and saw Elaina on top of Ana pulling her hair. Ana had tears running down her face as Elaina looked furious.

"Elaina Madeline Swan" I yelled. She hopped off of Ana so fast it would have been funny. "Get over here" I said pointing to the floor in front of me.

When she was in front of me I grabbed her arm and spanked her bottom with my hand telling her to not hit her sister. She was crying and sniffing softly, I only gave her five swats but it was good enough. **(A/N yeah Elaina needed one big time).**

Right when I was done the door bell rang, "Straighten your face up now" I told her. She did as she was told and wiped her eyes of the tears.

"Coming" I yelled at the door and ran down stairs I got to the door and answered it, I saw Jasper standing there with a complete fuck me look.

"Hey" he drawled, giving me the finest smile I've ever seen.

"Hey yourself" I smiled. He stepped closer holding my face in his hands and kissed me with such passion I was almost dazed.

"Ewww" I heard Elaina and Ana sing. I pulled back and turned around to see my daughters standing with their arms crossed, and making faces at us. I laughed and jasper gave a nervous laugh.

"Jasper these arm my brat daughters Elaina and Anastasia."I smiled.

"Hey we are not brats" Elaina said pouting.

"It's nice to meet you girls, I've heard a lot about you" he smiled my daughters smiled back, and things seemed good.

"I'm going to go to the kitchen to start on dinner you guys can ketch up I'll be back in a minute." I said walking to the kitchen smiling.

JPOV

These little girls were too cute. I didn't know who was who but one had Bella's beautiful brown locks and pure green eyes it was the same color as Edwards eyes which was weird. The little girl had her hair cascading down her back in a low ponytail at the nape of her neck. The other also had green eyes but her hair was more of a brownish blondish color than anything else. She had lots of different shades there were red, brown, blond, making quite a color like a bronze color but more lighter. She had her hair down over her shoulders and her back it looked to go to her waist.

As soon as Bella left their cute little smiles turned into frowns like little gremlins, "So what do you like to do?" I asked in my kid voice. They kept starring at me. "Umm do you like to play princess" I asked their frowns turned into sneers.

What did I do?

"Do _you_ like to play princess?" the one that looked like Bella most sneered. My eyes grew wide.

"You wanna know what we like to play?" the other one asked. I gulped, these little girls are crazy.

"We like to play kidnap." The Bella look alike said. "So Elaina will you get the rope and tape?" The little girl smiled innocently.

"Umm how about we play hide and seek you hide and I'll seek."I offered.

"NO! we want to play kidnap please play it's not fun with only two people." The little girl named Elaina said pouting giving me the cutest puppy dog eyes I've ever seen and it looked like she was about to cry at my rejection of the game. I couldn't say no.

"Okay" I agreed she beamed with happiness and ran upstairs, coming back down with a role of duck tape and a long piece of braided rope. I'm going to regret this.

BPOV

I came back into the room after I put the pasta on, to find jasper tied to a chair with the braided rope we used for an old tire swing wrapped around his torso, his wrist, and lastly his ankles, the right ankle had a triple knot. Jasper had silver duck tape to his mouth and the girls were giving him a manicure and pedicure.

"Elaina and Anastasia! What are you doing?" I yelled they jumped and turned around and looked at me with shocked and guilty expressions. "I asked you a question, don't make me ask it again" my voice grew stronger.

"We were playing kidnap" Anastasia mumbled.

"You were playing kidnap?" I asked. "since when do you play that?" I asked them knowing full well they never played that game before. "Go to bed, I'll talk to you about this in the morning."

They walked upstairs with their heads down. After I untied jasper I made sure the little gremlins didn't scare him off.

"I am so sorry about that whole fiasco," I apologized for the millionth time.

"It's ok I should have known from those looks they had when they came down with the rope." He chuckled I kissed him goodbye and shut the door.

Three weeks later

It was time to head off to new York for work. Yeah tell me about it, I've only been able to be back in Hawaii for two weeks. First me and the girls are flying to California so I can drop them off for volleyball camp. Then I go solo to New York.

The girls are excited to go and I am happy that they are actually happy to leave Hawaii instead of whine like they did when we left to go to Washington.

We rode on the plane and when we got off I walked them to the car service people and kissed them goodbye telling them I loved them. They both had their hair half up half down with jean skirts and tights with long sleeved matching sweaters, just different colors Anastasia had green and pink and Elaina had brown and pink. They were too cute. I cried seeing them leave together holding hands when they got to the car they turned and waved I waved back blowing them a kiss they got in and the car drove off taking them to camp.

POV

The girls sat in the backseat as the driver drove to the big building. They waited till the guy came around and opened their door. Elaina got out the car and hugged her sister tightly She shut the door and the car drove off.

She grabbed her little suit cases and rolled them to the front desk. "and hello there may I help you?" the guy behind the desk asked.

"Yes I was wondering what room an Edward Cullen was in?" Elaina asked in a sweet voice knowing full wel that no one can resist not doing anything she asks.

"He is in condo 552, may I ask why you are looking for him?" the man asked.

"Well my mom is friends with him and he suppost to baby sit me today." She said making up a complete and total lie.

"Oh well in that case go right on up floor 10" he said.

"thank you," she said walking to the elevator pressing the button it opened imediatley. She stepped in and pressed floor ten. It took a short time to get to the tenth floor, she stepped out and walked to room 552.

When she got to it she knocked and after awhile someone opened the door.

"Aww" a guy with blonde hair smiled "Are you selling girl scout cookies?"

"No" Elaina snapped. The guy cut off his laughter. "I am looking for an Edward Cullen"

The guy looked at them unsure then called for another guy in the house. "Yo Mike what?"

She heard a masculine voice ask, Elaina looked behind the guy at the door to find a man with the same color eyes as her and her sister and the almost same hair color.

"This little girl wants to speak to you?"

"What?" he asked walking to the door.

When he came into view Elaina's mouth dropped before turning into a loving smile. "Umm can I help you with anything?" he asked.

They looked up at him smiling. "I'm Elaina Madeline Swan and I'm your daughter."

"What?" he asked.

She looked around the two and into the place he had a nice place. She gasped as she saw the wide screen t.v. She walked in bringing her stuff with her. "Hey my mom has one of those" she laughed.

"Hey little girl-" Edward tried.

She gasped again "whoa this kitchen is big" she said walking into it, "I wonder what kind of food you have I'm starving" she went in and started to open the fridge when Edward shot his hand out and held it closed before she could open it fully. 'hey!"

"look little girl I don't know who you are but you can't come barging into people's houses, you have no clue who I am or my friend here you are lucky we are nice people or you could have seriously got hurt." He warned. "Now where are your parents" he asked.

"Well my father is standing here looking at me and my mom went on a business trip." She said rolling her eyes and huffing in annoyance.

"Little girl I am not your father because I would know if I had a child and I only have one."

"aaagh" she groaned in annoyance. She grabbed her bag and started to dig through it she took out a folder and handed it to him. "My name is Elaina My mom's name is Isabella Marie Swan, she went to forks high school and my birth certificate and my sisters birth certificate both have your name on it, and if you don't believe me you can take a test" He looked through the papers to find his name on the birth certificate as well as an Isabella Swan.

He kept looking over the paper. "Well I think I should go" the blond hair guy named mike said before leaving the apartment.

"N-No this can't be right I only ever …"he trailed off before looking at the paper again.

EPOV

AWW Shit I am so Fucked!

* * *

**hey sorry i haven't updated yeah i was watching the game plan when i wrote this.**

**Epov up next hope you like it**

**and i also hoped you liked this chapter review and tell me what you think**

**please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**luv sinister thing**


End file.
